


Привет, старый друг!

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адам и Чикс встречаются  на вечеринке после долгого перерыва.<br/>Автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Привет, старый друг!

– Ты можешь звать меня Чикс…  
Адам стиснул бокал с виски в руке, не замечая, что сверлит своего бывшего бойфренда недобрым взглядом. Чикс ничуть не изменился. Те же ужимки, и слишком честные глаза, и этот слегка манерный тон, и легкая хрипотца в голосе, когда он хочет добиться своего. И те же вкусы при выборе мужчин – высокий широкоплечий брюнет, от которого буквально веяло властностью и доминантностью.   
Адам почувствовал, как настроение стремительно падает. Какого черта он вообще придает значение всякой ерунде?! Они с Брэдом расстались больше двух лет назад, их уже ничего не связывает, у каждого своя жизнь, даже перестали приглашать друг друга на дни рождения… Так почему же его так взволновала эта встреча? И даже – нет, нужно быть честным с собой – не встреча, а то, что Брэду вздумалось пофлиртовать у него на глазах. Еще слишком живы воспоминания, оказывается, Адам все еще слишком хорошо помнит, каковы на вкус эти губы… и как затягивает поволокой темно-карие глаза… и как Брэд умеет стонать и вскрикивать, жадно выпрашивая ласку…  
– Если ты хочешь, мы могли бы поехать ко мне, но лучше… Адам, какого черта?! – томный гибкий котенок в одну секунду превращается в разъяренную фурию.   
Адам вспоминает еще и способность Брэда вмиг переходить от одной роли к другой, как же его это когда-то восхищало! О, Адам многому научился у своего тогдашнего партнера… любовника… любимого?  
– Куда ты меня тащишь, гребанный придурок? – Чикс шипит сквозь зубы, пытаясь не привлекать слишком много внимания и высвободить запястье из цепких пальцев.  
Но Адам идет уверенным быстрым шагом, мило улыбаясь в ответ на удивленные взгляды гостей, не обращая внимания на отстающего и запыхавшегося Брэда до тех пор пока они не оказываются в какой-то кладовке-подсобке-каморке – да какая разница, что это за темный закуток, главное, что в нем есть дверь, отгородившая их от всего остального мира.   
Прижать обманчиво хрупкое тело к двери, вжать собой в ненадежный кусок фанеры, ощущая каждым сантиметром кожи неуловимую пока еще дрожь, безошибочно найти приоткрытые губы, чтобы запечатать своими – и задохнуться от слишком реальных воспоминаний. Им не нужно подстраиваться друг под друга, искать, куда деть руки и как широко расставить ноги – это память на уровне инстинктов. Брэд ожидаемо легко освобождает запястья из судорожного захвата пальцев Адама и в одно касание проскальзывает ладонями под воротник футболки, слегка царапая широкую золотистую спину, вырывая у ее обладателя первый хриплый стон.  
Больше ни одного слова – только отрывистое дыхание, шуршание ткани, влажные звуки страстных поцелуев. Адам нетерпелив – желание захватило его настолько внезапно, что он перестал воспринимать реальность, забыл об осторожности. От резкого движения сбоку падает на пол какая-то полка, дверь немилосердно скрипит, под ногами что-то хрустит. Брэд кусает губы, чтобы не вскрикивать и пытается прислушиваться к тому, что происходит в коридоре – на всякий случай – но почувствовав ладони Адама на своей заднице, забывает обо всех благих намерениях и низко протяжно стонет, открывая шею поцелуям-укусам.  
За два года серьезных отношений они где и как только не занимались сексом. Но почему-то этот раз едва ли не самый жаркий. Причина в том, что они соскучились? Или потому что это стало «запретным плодом»?  
Они торопятся, но в то же время хотят насладиться друг другом по полной. Брэду кажется, что пальцы Адама уже побывали везде, куда возможно было дотянуться в таких условиях – его кожа горит и покрывается мурашками от каждого собственнического прикосновения. И все же, когда Ламберт разворачивает его спиной к себе и замирает на миг, просто наслаждаясь близостью, трется носом о колючий ежик волос в основании шеи, у Чикса горло перехватывает спазмом и неожиданно жжет глаза.   
– Давай уже! – нарочно грубовато хрипит он, вызывающе толкаясь ягодицами в пах бывшего любовника. – Или разучился?  
Сзади раздается рычание и пара непечатных слов, и Чикс расплывается в хитрой довольной улыбке: «Боже-боже, как же тобой все-таки просто манипулировать! Интересно, твой новый мальчик уже научился?..»  
Думать и ехидничать становится некогда в следующий же миг – Брэд стонет, впиваясь зубами в запястье, старается максимально раскрыться, расслабить мышцы, облегчить проникновение. Ему все равно больно, потому что к размерам Адама нужно привыкать, а он отвык, и потому что никто не берет с собой смазку на подобные официальные мероприятия, и все это слишком неожиданно, чересчур быстро… Но в то же время – Чикс готов поклясться, что это лучший секс в его жизни, и ни расцарапанные о деревянный косяк локти, ни сведенная судорогой поясница его в этом не разубедят.  
Адам двигается жестко и резко, уверенно придерживая Брэда за плечо – сейчас он не столько занимается любовью, сколько утверждает свою власть, не подчиниться – невозможно, а подчиняться так сладко, что как бы Чикс не пытался сдерживаться, оргазм накрывает слишком быстро. Через несколько ритмичных движений Адам с негромким вскриком кончает ему на поясницу и тут же подхватывает под живот, прижимает к себе спиной, пытаясь перевести дух.  
– Ммм… ну, и что это было? – голос у Чикса неприлично довольный, мурлычущий, а на лице сияет торжествующая улыбка, но Адам ее не видит, хотя может догадаться по интонациям.  
– Эмм… что-то вроде: «Привет, старый друг»? – в тон ему отвечает Ламберт, лениво вылизывая соленую от испарины шею.  
– Хо-хо! Хорошенькое приветствие! Завтра мне понадобится консультация моего ревматолога!  
– Оу, у тебя завелся ревматолог? Симпатичный?  
Так просто синхронно рассмеяться, повернуться друг к другу и неловко чмокнуть в губы, в этот раз даже несколько промазав. Начать собирать вещи, пытаясь совместными усилиями найти выключатель… Все, что угодно, лишь бы не впустить в сердце эту теплоту узнавания – в сексе она еще безопасна, но в остальном…  
– Ладно, милый, приятно было встретиться с тобой…  
– О да, мне тоже понравилось…  
– Ты помнишь мой телефон?  
– Если что – ты знаешь, как меня найти.  
– Увидимся в Голливуде?  
– Непременно…


End file.
